Consumers often enter stores without a clear notion of what particular product they would like to purchase or that they may need to complete a home project. Most consumers utilize phones, tablets, or other web-capable devices to obtain product information or review information. In addition, store personnel sometimes lack expertise in a specific subject matter relevant to a consumer's product search or home project. Store personnel also may not have information about product location and may need to look up product or inventory data for a specific product. In some cases, such as home improvement needs, a consumer may desire more information about how to select and use products (including services) to undertake specific projects.
It would be useful to a consumer to have better access to more information about products, inventory and other subject pertinent to making a purchase decision.